En mi corazon viviras
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer song-fic o intento de yukino con esta linda parejita... ojala les guste


_En mi corazón vivirás_

_Amu por fin se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ikuto, pero en el fondo de su corazon sabia muy bien que ese amor no se podria llevar acabo ya que ikuto en unas horas se iria a viajar por el mundo en busca de su padre…_

_Lo que amu no sabia es que ese sexy neko hentai que tanto amaba estaba escuchando toda su conversación…_

_Amu: chicas yo no quiero que se vaya , no quiero que me deje sola… yo lo amo por fin me doy cuenta que en verdad lo amo- mientras decia esas palabras unas gotas traicioneras le recorrian su rostro-_

_Yoru: ikuto-nya, _

_Ikuto: dime yoru_

_Yoru: es necesario que nos vayamos-nya_

_Ikuto: no lo se yoru…_

_En eso ikuto al ver a amu en ese estado empieza a cantar por lo bajo…_

_**Como me apena**_

_**el verte llorar,**_

_**Toma mi mano**_

_**sientela,**_

_**yo te protejo**_

_**de cualquier cosa**_

_**no llores más**_

_**aquí estoy**_

_ikuto inconcientemente coloca su mano en el cristal de la ventana, y seguia cantando…_

_**Frágil te ves,**_

_**dulce sensual,**_

_**quiero abrazarte**_

_**te protegere,**_

_**esta fusión**_

_**es irrompible,**_

_**no llores más**_

_**aquí estoy**_

_lo único que ikuto mas queria en ese momento era entrar por la ventana e ir a abrazar a amu y consolarla, pero el sabia muy bien que no podria ser ya que la lastimaria mas…_

_**En mi corazón**_

_**tu viviras,**_

_**desde hoy sera**_

_**y para siempre amor**_

_**en mi corazón**_

_**no importa que diran**_

_**dentro de mi**_

_**estaras siempre**_

_ikuto sabia que por la diferencia de edad seria mal visto su relacion , pero no le importaba ya que e amaba mucho a esa pelirrosa…_

_**No pueden entender**_

_**nuestro sentir**_

_**ni confiaran**_

_**en nuestro proceder**_

_**se que hay diferencias**_

_**mas por dentro**_

_**somos iguales**_

_**tu y yo**_

_ikuto: yo se que a los ojos de la gente ella es solo una niña , y yo… un rebelde, pero se que ambos sentimos lo mismo el uno hacia el otro…_

_**En mi corazón**_

_**tu viviras**_

_**desde hoy sera**_

_**y para siempre amor**_

_**No escuches ya más**_

_**que pueden saber**_

_**si nos queremos**_

_**mañana y hoy**_

_**entenderan**_

_**lo se**_

_amu no escuches lo que los demas te pueden decir, si confiamos en nosotros mismos podremos demostrar que lo nuestro no es un juego…_

_**Tal ves el destino**_

_**te hara pensar**_

_**mas la soledad**_

_**tendras que aguantar**_

_**entenderan**_

_**lo se**_

_**lo haremos muy juntos**_

_**Pues, en mi corazón creeme**_

_**que tu viviras**_

_**estaras dentro de mi hoy**_

_**y por siempre amor**_

_ikuto no queria dejar a su pelirrosa sola, aunque sus charas la acompañaran, pero debia marcharse ya que debia arreglar sus cosas, no podía hechar marcha atrás en ese momento ya que habia comprado los boletos de antemano… pero aun así el llevaria consigo , en su corazon a su preciada pelirrosa, pero no se iria sin antes dejar una rosa azul en la ventana… y antes de desaparecer susurro adios amu…_

_**Tu en mi corazón**_

_**(si en mi corazón)**_

_**no importa que diran**_

_**(no sufras más)**_

_**dentro de mi estaras**_

_**(estaras)**_

_**siempre,**_

_**siempre**_

_**aqui siempre**_

_**para ti estare siempre**_

_**siempre**_

_**y por siempre**_

_**solo mira a tu lado**_

_**solo mira a tu lado**_

_**solo mira a tu lado**_

_**yo estare siempre**_

_amu desperto temprano al dia siguiente , cosa muy rara en ella , cuando abre el ventanal para que entre la luz lo primero que ve es una rosa azul en el balcón, ella la toma y susurra un nombre _

_IKUTO…_

_Dia: amu-chan tu no quieres perderlo cierto?_

_Amu: no, no quiero_

_Dia: pues deberias ir saliendo ahora su vuelo debe de estar por salir_

_En eso amu corre a alistarse y sale de su casa toma un taxi(N/A: el cual ya habia llamado) y se dirigió rapidamente a detener a ikuto_

_Amu llego al aeropuerto y vio los vuelos , se dirigio a toda velocidad para poder detenerlo; mientras ikuto se encontraba en el detector de metales(N/A:en realidad no se como se llama ya que no he viajado jaajaj XD) _

_Guardia: hombre cuanto metal llevas_

_A yoru le salio una gotita estilo anime al ver que a ikuto lo detenian siempre al pasar…_

_Guardia: listo ahora puedes pasar, y en eso se escucha un grito _

_¿?: !(kimyko: emmmm…neechan, no crees que es un poco exagerado?)_

_Ikuto se voltea y ve a su pelirrosa corriendo hacia el, en eso amu al correr tan rapido se tropieza y cae en los brazos de ikuto , y le dice: ikuto.. yo.. yo no quiero que te vayas me di cuenta que de verdad te amo, y no podria vivir si tu no estas conmigo_

_Ikuto se sorprendio por la confesion de la chica pero luego aligero su expresion , tomo a la pelirrosa de la barbilla la acerco a el y le dio un tierno eso en los labios el cual le correspondio y dijo: si la pequeña hentai lo pide yo me quedare…_

_Amu: pero ikuto, que haremos con el boleto?_

_En eso se ve pasar a un gay buscando un pasaje, ikuto se da cuenta de eso y lo llama: tada-gay!-el va hacia ellos-si quieres irte de aquí…pues tengo un boleto que sale ahora y te lo doy (n/a: si, vete y no vuelvas wuajajajaja!)- se lo entrego y el gay se subio en el avion y desaparecio…._

_Al fin amu e ikuto fueron juntos a ese parque que les trae muchos recuerdos … ikuto sienta a amu en las tasita (ya que el no cabe) se arrodilla y dice: amu yo tambien te amo… y… queria decirte que … si quieres ser mi novia._

_Amu se levanto y se tiro a los brazos de ikuto y lo besa tiernamente _

_Ikuto: tomare eso como un si! Jejeje_

_Aparte…_

_Para los que quieran saber que sucedió con tada-gay…. A mi no pero…. El avion en el que iba tuvo un accidente y la unica perdida fue él…. Wuajajajjajajaj (yukino: conste las partes en las que sale tada-gay son invencion de kimyko ¬¬)_


End file.
